


To Protect

by Zoteria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Possible smut, Romance, Slow Burn, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoteria/pseuds/Zoteria
Summary: After an encounter with Gods and SHIELD in Puente Antiguo while visiting her cousin Darcy, Jay is involved with all the ruckus and end up meeting the Avengers and forming special bond with the Cap. Through all that, the danger, fear, happiness and laugh her feelings for him would begin to evolve into something else, and after proving someone is innocent danger is lurking near.Now struggling with her friends schedule and out of space people, it became something normal, until emotions start to get involve, now with a formerly bad God of Chaos as a friend, and a everything else in her plate she isn't sure what to do with her feelings for a blond hair man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is something that I post at ffc.net but decided to post here too! D: So here it is, this is going to be a story going through all the MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE (MCU) but it would be AU in certain things like certain relationships, and things like Avengers: Age OF Ultron and Civil War is not gonna exist here. This is AU after all but I do try to keep the characters in line and with their original personality as much as possible!.
> 
> Hope you like it and leave me comments about it in forms of reviews!
> 
> DECLAIMER: I own nothing, If I did thing would be different!

 

  
Jay look at the sky again before turning to watch the intense activity of the inside of the house, were Erik Selvig, Jane Foster and her cousin Darcy Lewis were reading and taking notes of the various storms and comparing it to the one in which their new friend Thor God of Thunder had arrive a week ago and see if they could find a pattern to find him again, after he has gone to his home to fight his brother or so he said.

  
She was one of the first in accept that they weren’t alone in the universe, followed by her cousin Darcy, thanks to their obsession with pop culture and their obsession with movies, that made them taking it almost without blinking and with a good amount of excitement. Now, S.H.I.E.L.D hasn’t been that fun, after they have taken their belonging including Darcy’s IPod and her new HP laptop, she has been irritable and in a bad mood, and then everything with Thor has happen, his friends’ appearance out of fucking no-where and then… it. That thing made of some kind of metal, called the Destroyer, kind of an ominous name If you ask her, shit hit the fan, having almost destroy, no pun intended, the little town of Puente Antiguo and the people within it, and then a blur as Thor was hit, then stood up all mighty power back, and ‘Badass’ as Darcy whisper to her in between the chaos, and then he was gone and all their equipment was back and she has to had an unfortunate meeting with the S.H.I.E.L.D agents in a few hours to decide what they would do with her, Jane and the others were going to be under vigilance, that including her cousin that still has to get her credits for collage, and her… well her life was back in New York, with her tiny apartment and her crappy job at a local restaurant in Brooklyn… this one and a half weeks were supposed to be her vacation… way to spend it, eh? She’ll never ever again would complain of the family reunions again.

  
Saying that she was nervous was an understatement. And to top it all off, the famous genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark was on his way to meet with the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and Dr. Jane Foster, and that of course includes the rest of them. Nothing to be nervous… not at all. She was only nineteen, nobody would believe her if she told, not that was going to be possible, what with S.H.I.E.L.D looming over their shoulder and possibly brainwashing or whatever they did to people to make them forget about freaky things like what just happen two days ago. Well, she just has to wait and see, and pray to all the Gods that everything would go as good as possible.

******Break******

  
Well this she didn’t see it coming, that was for sure.

  
She still could not believe that the last three hours really happened.

  
Everything start by the arrival of Tony Stark and a tall black man dressed from top to bottom in black leather and an eye patch, that she then knew was Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D, and a bunch more of MIB guys, she a Darcy simply couldn’t keep it to themselves what with their dark suits, it was hard not to make comparisons and begin they were huge fans of MIB movies it has been coming.

  
So, the Director as he insists to be called, no matter what Tony call him, speak to them with another guy their already been acquaintances with, but that this time present himself as Agent Phil Coulson, A.K.A stealer of IPod and Laptop, and explain that they have to keep everything secret from the public and what they both thought was the norm for this cases, and then continue to discuss the founds for Jane investigation and stuff that made Jay have a headache so she decide to go get something to drink, managing to be in that instant the maître of them all, for everyone ask for something different, of more like the same thing but with different adds on. Stark wanted the coffee black, strong and with a lot of sugar, and the rest except from Darcy wanted just plain black coffee, and her cousin just wanted alcohol, unfortunately it wasn’t possible at the moment so it was coffee like everyone else.

  
Now what happen next was a disaster and one of most embarrassing moments of her life. After taking the tray with full cups of coffee, and was only left the Director, she manages to trip with her own two feet and spilling the black coffee, the black HOT coffer over all the director chest and lap, making Tony Stark spill his coffee out of his mouth, over a few papers in the table and bark a laugh, and that no matter how much Director Fury told him to shut up, Stark keep laughing and taking photos of the phenomenal moment. And Jay just wanted to crawl under a rock and die from embarrassment and no counting of the fear of making the man mad enough to order a lobotomy on her person.

  
So after a few minutes they resume the conversation, with Jay’s face as red as an apple even under her light honey caramel skin tone, making herself as little as possible in the chair until the Director stop glaring at her to glare at Stark, and then proceed with the rest of the reunion. Grand was her surprise when her issue came out, and the man was talking of what to do with her, that Tony Stark A.K.A Ironman blurted out of nowhere that he will take her as his PA and that she would be traveling back to New York with him in his privet jet. The director didn’t seem too pleased with the interruption but he didn’t appear as if he cares one way or another, as long as she keeps quiet about what happen there, and made her sign a confidential order just the same.

  
So that’s how Jay with only nineteen years old found herself saying goodbye to her cousin and recently friends Jane and Erik and sitting with Tony Stark in his private jet to New York.

  
“So… what can I do for you Mister Stark, sir?” she finds herself asking.

  
“Well for started nothing of this ‘Mister Stark’ nonsenses, is just Tony, and I have no idea what to do with you, beside ordering you to make me some more of that heavenly coffee of yours” he said not even turning to look at her, just keeping texting in his phone.

  
“So I’m just going to make you coffee?” her confusion was evident. “You do know I have a job in back in NY, right?”

  
“Not anymore, sweetheart” he smirks at her for a moment before typing something else in his phone and turning to look at her with a mischievous expression. “As of now you are officially a member of the Stark Company Employers and my official PA. I already put your resignation at your other job and they accept, so you’re only working for me!” he exclaims arrogantly. “Isn’t that wonderful?”

  
“What in the fucking hell?!” she exclaims, more surprise than angry.

******Break******

  
Now it was approximatively almost a year since the attack in Puente Antiguo and since she has been working for Tony Stark at Stark Tower and everywhere the genius went, she wasn’t far behind. Her meeting and consequent friendship with Pepper Potts, girlfriend/long partner of her boss/friend/father figure Tony Stark.

  
They were staying at the Stark Tower that was under construction with the new energy of Tony’s creation, the three of them, Pepper, Tony and Jay, has been staying there for over a month, planning and her making the food for both of them when they forgot or were too occupied to fetch it themselves, as was more Tony’s case. So Jay was paying the delivery guy at the front of the building for the food, Sushi to be exact when a black car stops in front of her and from it came out Phil Coulson, whom she has come to interact a lot with and became good friends, he was like an adoptive uncle to her and even buy her the entire Saga of Harry Potter movies and books for the last Christmas, she has crush him in a hug for it and declare him the best adoptive uncle ever.

  
“Uncle Phil!” she squeals happily and almost drop the food containers trying to hug him.

  
“Jay” was all he said but smile at her kindly, he has taken to care for the young girl.

  
“What are you doing here uncle Phil? We weren’t expecting you” Jay said moving with him inside the building, while he took his phone out and call someone.

  
“Unfortunately is not a pleasure visit” was all he said, and then she hears J.A.R.V.I.S. saying something about begin overrule, and him saying. “Stark we need to talk” wait a few seconds and then said. “This is urgent” and then the door of the elevator opened to show Pepper and Tony, the latter not looking at all happy.

  
“Security breach!” Tony said.

  
“Mister Stark” Phil put his phone away.

  
“Phil!” said Pepper smiling. “Come in!”

  
“Phil?” Tony mutter.

  
“I can’t stay” he said walking inside followed by Jay who let the food in the tablet closest to the elevator.

  
“His first name is Agent!” Stark point out his expression souring, following the blonde woman.

  
“Come in! We’re celebrating!” she said standing in front of the agent with a cup of champagne in hand.

  
“Which is why he can’t stay” Stark rapidly said.

  
“Which is why you need to look this over” Phil said handing over what look to be a computer of sort. “As soon as possible”

  
“I don’t like to be handed-” he starts to said but was interrupt by Pepper.

  
“Which is good because I love to be handed things, so let’s trade” and change her cup for the computer and then took Tony’s drink from his hand and hand him the device. “Thank you!”

  
Stark look irritated. And Jay was enjoining it much, when the pair was like that it made her smile and laugh a lot.

  
“Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday” he said arrogantly, trying to make him go away.

  
“This isn’t a consultation” the agent said with a straight face.

  
“Is this about the Avengers?” Pepper asks, causing that Phil look at her with raised eyebrows. And she immediately tries to cover innocently. “Which I know nothing about!”

  
Phil turn to look at Jay who has been quiet enjoying the show all that time, and look at her intently, so she just shrugs and smile, letting him know that she indeed knew too about the secret project. Tony turn around arranging the device while talking.

  
“Avengers Initiative is just a scrap, I thought I didn’t even qualify” he said snidely turning to look at the agent and then keep walking to the tablet with the maps and things from the construction.

  
“I didn’t know that either” Pepper said smiling.

  
“Yeah, apparently, I’m volatile, self-obsessed, don’t play well with others” he looks at them and then turn activating the computer.

  
“That I did know” said Pepper and Jay at the same time, making Phil smile a little bit and Tony furrow his brow annoyed.

  
“This isn’t about personalities profiles anymore” Phil was back to begin serious again.

  
“Miss Potts? Got a second?” Tony call the blonde woman, who excuse herself and went to him, leaving Phil and Jay standing beside each other.

  
And suddenly Tony have a hologram of many information and videos of people fighting, two of which she recognizes as Thor and a friendly but quiet agent called Agent Clint Barton, the others she didn’t recognize at all, except maybe for a guy in a funny uniform in the images black and white that look like of like the guy in her uncle cards.

  
The both Pepper and Tony were muttering and she whisper something that made his face turn surprise and then mischievous and made Phil and her very uncomfortable, beside the kissing.

  
“Jay, come over here! We got our hands full!” Tony said grinning like a mad man. “And Coulson remember to send someone to fetch Jay here after I finish revising these things!” the man only nod.

  
While Pepper and Phil walk back to the elevator, she asking him if he was passing by California and he answering that he could drop her there. She stops beside her boss curious and a bit excited about what adventure they would go to.

 

******Break******

  
The next day Tony fly away to do whatever he was going to do, leaving her to wait for Phil and with the knowledge that he will be seeing her in the Helicarrier later, whatever that thing was. So waiting downstairs with a plain white t-shirt with the logo of her favorite band ‘Metallica’ in the front, black leggings, and grey converse, and her bag she waited until ten a.m. listening music in her MP3 until the black car took her to a Quinjet, that was like an airplane of sort.

  
“Oh, my!” she whisper quietly before getting in, saying her thanks to the agent who shrug it off and disappear behind the caving with the controls letting her alone to sit, until half an hour later Phil arrive with a tall muscular blond man with fair skin and light blue eyes dress a bit old fashion, with a light brown jacket, a plaid shirt, and trousers.

  
Because she kind of blend with the things he didn’t appear to notice her at all, which it was fine with her, it let her observe more, learn more, something that working with Tony have made her polish a lot… you simply didn’t work for Stark and didn’t learn to taking in the details of things around you.

  
While they were in the air she bit her lower lip to stop herself for bursting out laughing like a maniac only with watching Phil trying to have a conversation with the guy, and failing miserably, if his slight stuttering and the slightly uncomfortable expression in the face of the man indicate something; they move near the pilot caving to keep the conversation, near her.

  
“I-it’s such a huge honor having you on board!” Phil said to the man kind of nervous, but smiling.

  
“Well… I’m hope I’m the man for the job” the blond said looking completely serious.

  
“Oh, you are!” Phil readily said still with an eagerness most uncommon in him. “Absolutely” after a few seconds of silence he continue. “Ah… we made some modifications to the uniform… I have a little design input” he adds making the other man look at him curiously.

  
“The uniform?” he asks a bit confuse, then add. “Are the strips and stars a bit… “here he doubts a bit before adding. “Old fashion?”

  
Phil look down for a second to collect his thought and then look at the man again saying.

  
“With everything that’s happening… the things that are about to come to light… people must need a little old fashion”

  
It was then that Jay decide to let her presence known to the two men, it wasn’t right after all to listen to others conversation, even if she wasn’t really trying to pry anything, so she clear her throat aloud to alert them and stand holding the book to her chest that in the beginning of the wait she has been reading. When they both turn to look at her a little startled she feel her face become a bit hot and knew she was blushing.

  
“Hey, Uncle Phil!” was all she could manage to come with, she was feeling a bit self-conscious under the blond inquisitive and curious eye.

  
“Jay! I didn’t know you were here already! Let me introduce you!” Phil said trying to regain his normal demeanor after all it wasn’t every day that you meet your childhood hero. “Capitan Rogers, this is my adoptive niece, Jay Zambrano, Jay this is Capital Steve Rogers A.K.A Capitan America” the man said proudly and very seriously, letting the girl know that this was a very important person.

  
She looks from him to the tall blond man, and have to incline the head and keep looking up to finally meet his incredible light blue eyes that were shining with curiosity and kindness. He was 6’2’’ tall and has width shoulders, and even with the clothes it was obvious he exercises frequently. The man tower over her incredible what with her 5’2’’ it was no wonder that her head barely manages to reach his shoulders at all.

  
“Erm… It a pleasure to meet you Mr. Rogers, sir” she said and offer a hand to shake a bit insecure about what to do, she didn’t want to embarrass her uncle.

  
“The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Zambrano” he said kindly, stretching the tiny hand of what as his eyes was a young girl no more than sixteen perhaps. He was mindful of his strength, after all he could feel that she wasn’t too strong and feel too delicate in his grasp, as if he could break her with the minimum pressure.

  
When he let her hand go, Jay was feeling a bit out of sort, for two reasons, one she wasn’t use to people touching be it she touching someone or letting others touch her, and two, his warm and gentle hand didn’t hide his strength and for some reason it just made her a bit nervous, not that she believes that he would attack her, not at all, if anything she got the impression that he was a person who like to protect others.

  
“Where is Mr. Stark, Jay?” Phil asks curiously.

  
“Don’t know, he isn’t in the mood to be sharing right now, he left this morning and didn’t tell me anything more than ‘see you later today’ and that’s that!” she said rolling her eyes at her boss antics. “What’s this ‘Hellicarrier’ thing by the way?” she asks curiously.

  
“You’ll see soon enough” he said mysteriously, with a tiny smile.

  
A few minutes later they approach what looks to be an aircraft carrier that look huge, in less than five minutes the quinjet was touching down and they were allow to descend. She was looking at everything with curiosity.

  
“What is this? Is humongous!” she exclaims surprise.

  
“This is the Hellicarrier” he said proudly, stepping down first.

  
Steve got down next and expended a hand toward the young girl waiting for her to take it; Jay was a bit surprise by the gesture but took it all the same, smiling timidly at the tall man and getting down from the quinjet more easily than it would have been by her own.

  
“Thank you, sir” her voice was low but he hears her anyway.

  
“Anytime, Miss” He nods seriously.

  
Then walking toward, them was an attractive redhead woman, with incredible curves and cocky and confidence stance.

  
“Agent Romanoff” Phil said. “This is Captain Rogers and my adoptive niece Jay”

  
“Ma’am” Rogers said nodding. Jay only wave her hand a little, too intimidated with the woman so say anything.

  
“Hi” the woman said. “They need you on the bridge they starting the face trace” she adds to Coulson.

  
“See you there” The agent said to the blond man, and then Coulson was gone, with Jay following him right behind, leaving Steve with the redhead agent.

 

******Break******

  
Jay sits in one of the seats at the crystal table, ordered by Coulson and with a significant mild glare from the Director that made her go silent to any question she could have, she’ll wait until tony arrive she figure, so she only let herself look and learn everything she could while outwardly portraying a curious look.

  
A few minutes later, from a door came in Rogers, Romanoff and another man with clothes a bit big for his frame, and she recognize him from Tony’s package of information, Doctor Bruce Banner A.K.A The Hulk. Huh, this is about to get interesting, she thought to herself, perking a little bit in the seat. And then the Hellicarrier start vanishing in the air, and not only she was surprise, it’s looks like the Cap was too.

  
“Wicked!” she whispers.

 

And then the Director turn to look at them.

  
“Gentlemen” he said, and then look at Jay. “Miss”

  
And the next second, Rogers was giving him what looks like ten bucks, while Fury look smug and the blond man keep looking around the place. Then the Director went to shake hands with the Doctor.

  
“Doctor, thank you for coming”

  
Dr. Banner look at his hands with doubt but ultimately shook it slowly and said.

  
“Thanks for asking nicely” he pause and then. “So… um… How long am I staying?”

  
“Once we got our hands on the Tesseract”

  
“How are we with that?” he asks starting to walk with the Director, and Jay follow them with a glance.

  
What came next was a talk about gamma rays and all other stuff and Tony would have understood more than her, but she got the gist about it. When the redhead took the doctor to the designed lab for him to find the blue cub, as she was calling it in her head, the Director occupied himself with others things and didn’t pay her any mind, so she got up and slowly stroll bout the terminal with up-most curiosity and finally went beside her adoptive uncle, who was talking with the Cap about signing his Captain America trading cards, she found it cute and kind that he accepted to do it.

  
“It’s a vintage set” Coulson appear to not be able to contain himself, but she mused that she would be like that if she ever meets Orlando Bloom or Lee Peace. “Took me a couple of years to collect them all” and then he adds something else before begin interrupted by Agent Sitwell about a mat found of Loki.

  
“He’s not exactly hiding” Sitwell said.

  
By that point she have come to stand beside the blond man in her way to her uncle, so he hears her mutter confusedly.

  
“How odd… I wonder why isn’t he hiding?”

  
Steve look at her curiously too before his attention begin called by the Director.

  
“Captain… your up” he said seriously.

  
The Captain nod and turn to go, with her watchful and curious gaze on him, and then to the screen where the face of the so called Loki of Asgard was displayed. It made her furrow her brow in concentration, he physically looks kind of like Thor has describe him, but there was a look in his eyes, more blue than his supposedly originally green that confuse her. But she shrugs it off for the moment, and went to sit and grab her phone to try and contact Tony and surf the internet for more information regarding Norse Mythology.

 

******Break******

  
Back from Germany at the Quinjet, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were discussing the events, or more like Rogers was suspicious of the easy way it happens and Stark was boosting his arrogance of it.

  
“I don’t remember begin so easy” Steve said, remembering the words of the girl back then.

  
They argue back and forth for a bit, until J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupt them.

  
“Sir, you have a call” the AI said with his cool and calm British accent.

  
“If is the press again…” Stark start annoyed, but again was interrupted, but not by the AI, no this was a feminine voice.

  
“Antony Stark were the hell have you been?!” Jay voice sound in the room gaining almost every attention to be directed to them. “You been almost twenty-four hours out of my radar, no call no even a message, I have to obligate J.A.R.V.I.S to pass on the call because your head is so full of yourselves and your ego that you forgot to contact me! You, irresponsible man!”

  
Rogers lift an eyebrow surprise by the reprimand of the young girl to a full grow man like Stark, but he couldn’t hide that it amused him to see the sour expression of the other man at the talk he was receiving from someone younger than him and in front of these people.

  
“Jay dear, now is not the time-” he started to say but was interrupt again by her.

  
“Don’t you ‘Dear’ me Stark!” she growls annoyed. “What are you doing? You better be playing well with others! You and I will have a talk when you come back, and wait until Pepper know about it!” and with that she cut off the call.

  
“Damn… why is she always so annoyed with me?” he wonders airily before shrugging and continue with the discussion. Until they start hearing thunder around the aircraft.

  
“What’s the matter? Scare of a little lighting?” Roger asks their captive, no expecting an answer.

  
“I’m not overly fond of what follows” Loki said looking around.

  
Stark turns to look at Rogers, and then there was a loud ‘thud’ on top of the quinjet and the thing move for a moment out of order. Immediately the Cap and Ironman move to suit up correctly and Stark started to open the back door and walking toward it.

  
“What are you doing?” Rogers asks loudly to be hear over the wind.

  
And right there a man stood long red cap and blond, looking at Ironman, when Tony went to attack the tall blond man punch him with a hammer and sent him sailing toward Steve, toppling them over in the process. In the next second the stranger took Loki by the neck and in the next blink of an eye they went sailing out in the storm.

 

******Break******

  
Jay leave the central to go to the lab were the Dr. was working after the call to Tony to cool down her temper and so far, have had an amiable time with the man, who was quiet and unassuming and didn’t boss her around like Tony usually do, so she decided to help him a bit in what she could; they were on it for a bit when they turn around to one of the window glass and watch as a couple of armed guards were taking a tall thin black hair man somewhere, she notice his strange clothes and her heart start hammering in the chest, that without a doubt must be Loki. And again she got the feeling that something was amiss… the way his eyes shine and the little smile in his pale face… something about him was wrong but she could not put the finger on it, it didn’t match the description of the younger brother that Thor has told her about so long ago.

  
After they has left, one agent came to get them, and they follow him to the central and sit at the table, she wondering what just happen. A little after they arrive there, the redhead, with the captain and Thor came through a door and only two of them sit, Thor didn’t appear to notice her, too deep in his thought to really look at his surrounding, and she just look at them all and mused. Then at the table a screen appear and a video start to show, it was the Director talking to Loki in a glass caged, and the more she listens the more it unsettles her.

  
“Oh… it burns you to have come so close” Loki said in a mocking voice. “To have the Tesseract… to have power…” his glossy blue eyes look at him, like he knew something they didn’t.

“Unlimited power… and for what?” he asks his expression passive again. Then he smirks looking the directly at the camera. “A warm light to human kin to share” his attention then turns to the Director again. “I’ve meant to be reminded what real power is”

  
Fury give what could be consider a smile or as close to one as he could, before turning around and start walking out of there.

  
“Well let me know when real power wants a magazine or something” he said clearly mocking the God.

  
They were silent for a few minutes after the connection was cut off, that is until Dr. Banner speak.

  
“It really grows on you, isn’t it?”

  
“Loki’s gonna drag this out” Rogers said. “So… Thor, what’s his play?” he asks the other blond man, taking the girl sitting beside him out of her musings.

  
Thor thought for a moment before answering.

  
“He has an army called the Chitauri…” he starts to explain what they were and what the plan was.

  
“An army?” Steve asks, lifting his brow, not knowing what to think for a moment. And then turn to look at the redhead. “From outer space”

  
“So he is building another portal” Banner said taking his glasses off. “That why he need Erik Selvig for”

  
“Selvig?” Thor said at the same time Jay gasp surprised. “Erik?!”

  
“He’s an Astrophysics” Banner said, looking at Jay curiously for her outburst.

  
“He is a friend” Thor said, and then turn to look at the girl who has speak before, and show surprise to see who it was. “Lady Jay!” for a moment he smiles genuinely.

  
“Thor!” she beams standing and throwing herself at him for a warm hug, to the surprise of the others present.

  
Thor grab her by the waist and lift her out of the ground, happy of seen a friendly face between strangers, but was too eager and forgot his strange and her frail human body and squish too tight.

  
“Thor!” she said barely audible, her dangling legs moving desperately. “I can’t breathe!” she squeals.

  
“Oh, I apologize! I forgot sometimes I’m too strong!” he said with shame in his face letting the girl go, and then rapidly holding her arms for she was toppling to the flor form the abrupt let go, her legs were like Jell-O.

  
“No matter big guy, I should have remembered” Jay said taking big gush of breath.

  
“So coming back to business…” Natasha Romanoff said somewhat amuse by the show but not letting it show at all, she continues seriously. “Loki has him under some kind of spell, with one of ours” she turns to look the other way.

  
The captain then starts talking about Loki and then Banner intervene, saying.

  
“I do not think we should be focusing on Loki, this guy’s brain is full of cats. You can smell crazy on him” still he keeps playing with his glasses.

  
Thor immediately took offence at those world, and Jay was silently happy that he defended his brother like that, she thought that maybe he would be willing to listen to her about the matter with Loki.

  
“He kill eighty people in two days” Romanoff said with a straight face.

  
“He’s adopted” Thor said immediately. And Jay flinch at his words, only Steve note this, but dismiss it the next moment when Banner started to talk and then came Tony accompanied of Coulson. Of course Stark came talking a mile a minute of what was needed for the stabilization of the portal.

  
“No hard feelings Pointbreak” he said to Thor patting him in the arm, like It was nothing, and making Jay purse her lips and narrow her eyes on him. “You got a mean swing” and keep talking about what Loki wants to make the portal.

  
“That man is playing Galaga!” he suddenly said pointing at Sitwell. “Thought we wouldn’t notice… but we did!”

  
Steve raise his brow surprise, the others just roll around with the antics of the genius man, and Jay just wanted to hit him.

  
“Fury even could see this?” he asks looking at the controllers.

  
“He turns” said Maria Hill another agent.

  
“Exhausting” Tony commented with his usual tone of mockery. And keep explaining his point about the portal.

  
“When you became an expert in thermo-nuclear astrophysics?” Hill asks him doubtful.

  
“Last night” he said matter of fact. When she looks at him with a raised eye brow, he adds. “The packaged, Selvig’s notes” he adds something else and then complain. “Am I the only one who did the reading?”

  
Banner add what it would be done to the cub to reach an equilibrium.

  
“Unless Selvig has manage to figure how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect” Tony said and Banner add another input to it that made many in the room with confuse looks. “Finally, someone to speaks English!” Stark point to the doctor like a child with a toy.

  
“Is that what just happen?” Roger asks to no-one in particular.

  
“Is good to meet you, Dr. Banner” Tony said shaking hands with the doctor. He compliments him in his work and then add. “And I’m a huge fan on how you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster!” he said flippantly, to that she could not help it.

  
“Thanks” was all Bruce said, a bit uncomfortable.

  
“Antony Stark! Behave yourself!” Jay said gridding her teeth in frustration, glaring at the genius intently, putting her hands in her hips.

  
“Jay don’t call me that!” Tony sound like a belligerent child begin chastised. “Remember that I’m your boss! I could fire you!”

  
“Yeah, sure!” she snorts rolling her eyes. “You can barely tide your shoes without me reminding you! And I like to see you without a cup of my coffee in the morning, for the next two weeks, see if you like that!” she threatens him, glaring hotly.

  
“You wouldn’t dare!” he whines, with a scandalize look on his face. She just lifts an eyebrow in challenge.

  
“Try me!”

  
“Kids!” Nick Fury said annoyed by the back and forth discussion of the two of them. “Back to business!” he then turns to Bruce. “Dr. Banner is only here to track the cub. I was hoping you might join him”

  
Until that moment everybody else was shocked and amuse by the performance of the little girl and the billionaire playboy antics but decided to concentrate in what they have in their hands. Rogers was surprise by her temper, but should have known better, what with the call in the quinjet.

  
“Let’s start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon” Steve said seriously looking at them.

  
“I don’t know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I’d like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys” Fury said nonplus.

  
“Monkeys? I do not understand” Thor said confuse by the talk. Jay bit her lip to stop the laugh at his bewildered expression.

  
“I do!” Steve suddenly said, lifting his hand looking proud of himself. Tony only roll his eyes at the captain, and Jay shot him a glare to shut up. “I understood that reference!”

  
“Should we play Doctor?” Tony said to Banner.

  
“This way” Banner said turning to show him the way.

  
“Ms. Zambrano” Fury turn to her with an intense gaze.

  
Jay look at him with wide eyes, immediately standing as tall as she could and as still as was possible, her nerves around the Director were totally fair, after all they both still remember the incident of the cup of coffee roughly a year ago.

  
“Yes, sir?” her voice was a bit insecure, and everyone in the room took notice of it.

  
“Make sure that Stark is kept in line” he said mildly, still looking at her in the eye.

  
“With all due respect, sir…” she swallows a bit hard, before saying. “But I’m not his babysitter”

  
Fury give her the stinky eye. Steve and Thor narrow their eyes at the confrontation, neither like the tone the Director was using on her.

  
“Let me rephrase that for you… Keep Stark out of trouble, am I understood, Ms. Zambrano?” he said slowly and practically towering over her.

  
“I can’t make any promise, sir” she tries again to be brave and face the Director but her hands tremble and she was suppressing the need to bolt after Tony.

  
Fury narrow his eye, glaring at her.

  
“Now Ms. Zambrano!” he commands in a deadly voice, that scared the shit out of her in a second.

  
“Yes, sir!” she squeals in a high pitched tone and turn around practically running after Tony and Banner out of the room. Yelling behind her. “See you later Thor!”

  
“That wasn’t very nice, Director” Steve said looking at him with a frown, not like the tactic the man use with the young girl.

  
“I would advise you not to repeat that while I’m here, Man of Fury” Thor told him crossing his arms and narrowing his gaze on the eye patch man. “She is a friend of mine, and a dear one at that, I don’t take kindly to those to threaten my friends and love ones” the warning was loud and clear to all in the room.

  
“It was necessary; you don’t want Tony Fucking Stark running around here causing trouble” he said nonplus to them. “And for some reason that I don’t get, he listens to her most of the time”

 

******Break******

  
Jay was sprawl into a chair with a Stark-Tablet checking some information and balances that the two brilliant man need, letting them talk their science and just catching from time to time what the meaning was. And then Tony was talking to Banner about visiting New York.

  
“Thanks but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke the Harlow” Banner said checking some data about the scepter.

  
“Well, I promise stress free environment” Tony walk around the Doctor and add “No surprises” before pinching him with a pointy thing that gives electricity.

  
“Ow!” Bruce exclaim, turning to look at him like he was out of his dept.

  
“Tony! Behave!” Jay snap glaring at him.

  
“Nothing” Stark said to the doctor.

  
“Hey! Are you nuts?!” Steve came through the door looking at Tony the same way. But the genius keeps talking a mile a minute ignoring the blond man. “Is everything a jock to you?” Rogers asks a bit angry.

  
“Funny thing” Tony said pointing at the cap with the pointy object.

  
“Threaten the safety of everyone on this ship it isn’t funny” he said seriously. “No offence Dr. Banner” he said to the other man.

  
“It’s all right, I wouldn’t have come if I couldn’t handle pointy things” Banner said keeping checking his data. Stark said something else and the cap retail.

  
“And you need to focus on the problems” he said sternly.

  
“You think I’m not?” Stark asks, before starting. “Why fury calls us? Why now? Why not before? What isn’t he telling us?” he questions no one in particular.

  
“You think he hiding something?” Steve asks gazing at him with a bit of doubt.

  
“He is a spy. Captain, he is THE SPY” he argues. “His secrets have secrets” he adds eating something out of nowhere. “It’s bothering him too, and her I may add” he signals to Banner and Jay.

  
“Ahh…” Banner look flustered and out of his depth, for a moment. “I just want to finish my work here…”

  
“Doctor?” Roger question with a look and his voice.

  
Banner sigh, thinking a bit before answering. Jay was acutely aware of the conversation.

  
“’A warm light for all man kin’” he took his glasses off before continuing. “Loki’s jab to Fury about the cub”

  
“I hear it” Steve interrupt.

  
“Well I think it was meant for you” Bruce signal to Tony. “Even if Barton didn’t tell Loki about the Tower is still all over the news”

  
“Stark Tower? That big ugly-” Rogers start saying but stop for a moment at seeing the annoyed expression of Stark, then continue. “Building in New York?”

  
Bruce explain that the building would maintain itself for its own power source, and probably would sustain itself by a year or so, looking at Tony for confirmation.

  
“It’s just the prototype” Tony shrug. “I’m kind of the only energy clean right now” he explains to the blond.

  
“So why didn’t S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in the project of the Tesseract?” what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?” Banner wonder.

  
“I should probably be looking into that, once my decryption program finishing braking into S.H.I.E.L.D. secure photos” Tony said off handedly like it was something normal for him to do.

  
“Oh, bother… I’m so in trouble!” Jay whine hitting her head with the back of the chair.

  
“I’m sorry did you say-?” Rogers start indignantly but was cut off again by Stark.

  
“J.A.R.V.I.S. been running it since I got in the bridge” he said shrugging. “In a few hours we’ll known every little dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever trying to hide” Stark offer the cap some snack but it was refuse.

  
“And you’re confuse why they didn’t want you around” Steve said to him sternly.

  
“An intelligence organization that fears intelligence?” he asks mockingly. “Is historically not awesome”

  
“Loki’s trying to whine us up” Rogers said looking at the two men. “This is a man who means to start a war, if we don’t stay focused he will succeed” he looks again at them. “We have orders; we should follow them”

  
“Following’s is not really my style” Tony said eating more snacks.

  
“Your all about style, aren’t you?” Cap asks the genius.

  
“Of the people in this room, which one is A – wearing a spangly outfit and B – not of use?” he asks with that tone of his that tell people that they are idiots.

  
“Tony! That is enough!” Jay growl standing from her seat glaring to him not for the first time in that day.

  
“Steve” Banner called. “Tell me none of this smell a little funky to you?”

  
Rogers turn to look at Tony from top to bottom, and then turn to look at Jay who still was glaring dagger with her eyes at Stark but this one just ignore her.  
“Do you think the same as them?” he asks her directly.

  
She was startled by the question, usually no one asks for her opinion, at least not very often these days; she bit her lip unsure of what she should say or if say something at all. Jay didn’t like fights and dispute, especially between friends and comrades.

  
“Miss?” Steve insisted, looking at her intently. She sighs before finally answering him, conscious of the two other men looking at her too.

  
“I think is a little bit strange that the Director didn’t ask Tony for his input in this project of his, putting aside the fact that he isn’t particularly easy to go along with and the fact the Director is not overly fond of Tony for many reasons” here she glare at Stark again to make a point. “Tony is part of a consultant program of S.H.I.E.L.D. however unwilling he is most days to do so… is a bit out of sort that no one ask for his opinion inn all this time” Jay start to stroll around the room, her brain working all the information she go until that moment. “Take into account that Nick Fury do not say things until it is absolutely necessary and never told it completely, he didn’t get to be the head of this organization by begin nice and hand out cookies” she look at the three men to see if they were following her line of thinking.

  
“Secrecy is very important to grow, even if we don’t particularly like it, you don’t go busting around what you have, particularly in this type of organization” she pause to take more breath. “But again, unless you really don’t want the people that work for you to know somethings is either for two reasons” here she stood in the middle of the room, looking at either man in the eyes; Tony was smirking at her with something akin to begin a proud father, Bruce was nodding along and Steve was only quiet and listening to her intently as was in the start. It was disconcerting to her. “One – You do not trust them to keep it quiet or they aren’t high enough in the rank of the company to know, which in this case doesn’t apply, you were after all called to help and are his first defensive line. Or Two – he didn’t want you to know because either you won’t like it or won’t approve of what he is doing” she finishes, biting her lip nervously by the silence of the room. “But really what do I know? I just a PA that work for a workaholic genius that forget to tide his shoe if I don’t tell him to” she shrugs, sitting again in her chair kind of exhausted from the talk. “I’m not particularly intelligent or someone of importance so it’s all really on what you think, I could be wrong”

  
Steve keep his pensive glace on her for a few seconds more before turning to Tony and narrowing his eyes at him.

  
“Just find the cub” and with that he turns and walk out.

  
Rogers stop outside for a moment, thinking really hard in what the two men and the young girl has said, everything was sound prove and based in logic, he could not deny that. It still surprises him that someone so young as she looks to be could come up with something so concrete about that. But it shouldn’t after all Peggy Carter has been a brilliant woman, so it should be possible that others even from this time could possess a sharp mind. And with all that rolling around in his mind, he took the decision to go and investigate on his own.

 

******Break******

  
Tony went out after a conversation with Dr. Banner about the ‘Big Guy’ and how that could be a reason for it. She has listen quietly to them not saying anything but silently nodding, begin in accordance with Tony about it. She was currently checking some data when Banner spoke.

  
“Why aren’t you afraid?”

  
“Uh?” she said confuse looking at him curiously.

  
“Every other person except for Tony, and you look at me like a time bomb, waiting to exploit” he said quietly, his light brown eyes looking into her dark black-brown’s. “Why is that? Aren’t you afraid that I turn into the Other Guy?” he asks.

  
“Well is no point to worry about it, if it happens well then… too bad, there is nothing I can do about it, it would be as it should” she shrugs, sending some more data to Tony computer. “Everybody will die in the end, if it sooner or later, who can tell? I could die crossing the street or falling down stairs… the point is Dr. Banner that certain things are out of our control, so there is no point to try to worry with certain things, at least that’s what I think… and you look to me like a good and kind guy who only want to help” she smiles at him warmly. “I’m a very self-conscious person, so I tend to read people and most of the time I’m right… I’m not uncomfortably around you, and you don't strike me like a bad person, so your good in my books” with that she turns and continue with the data entry and classification adding. “To me your another human begin that deserve respect and not begin shunned by others”

  
“Huh” was all he could said to that.

  
She was a curious girl, and he was starting to see what was the thing that Tony Stark like about her to keep it around for so long and to actually listening to her when she scolds him when he is out of line, that was most of the time to be fair. And he has notice that she has a sharp and logic mind, not at the same lever of intelligence as Stark and himself but her logic has proven that she wasn’t average and common girl. But she has low confidence and self-esteem that only could be product of something happening in her past… but he wasn’t a person to pry into others business and the faster he finishes his work the faster he could get out and be on his own way.

  
Then Tony Stark came back and they continue with their work.

 

******Break******

  
Jay left the room where Tony and Bruce were working, if she didn’t take a break soon she would have an aneurism from seen so many data and numbers and things there, so she went to get something to drink and eat and then went Thor hunt, to talk with her long time no see friend. She found him in the central talking with Coulson. She starts going to them when Nick Fury suddenly step out of nowhere and start talking to them about Loki and what must be done to get information out of him.

  
“What are you asking me to do?” Thor asks the Director suspicious of the talk.

  
“I’m asking what are you prepare to do?” Fury said look at the God directly in the eyes.

  
“Loki is a prisoner” Thor state.

  
“And why do I feel that he is the only person on this boat how really wants to be here?” he questions the blond man.

  
Jay froze hearing those words, something was off and she has known it since the start of all this, something to do with Loki and his erratic behavior. It just didn’t fit in her head all the information she has from what Thor told her about his little brother and the man that turn out in the planet, it just doesn’t make sense. With that in mind she turns around and head back to the provisionary lab and took her laptop asking J.A.R.V.I.S. for all the photo shoots from the agents that have been controlled, and start to do a new research that no one has bother to do or care to.

  
She was going to find out what the hell was going on with the current God of Mischief that they have in their hands. Her mind keeps telling her that they were missing something important in the equation.

  
‘I guess I’ll be the new Sherlock Holmes around here’ she thought with dark humor to herself and immerse into the information, adjusting her purple glasses on her nose.


End file.
